emeraldiyas_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 9: Heaven Vs Hell
Big Brother 9: Heaven Vs. Hell This season will feature 16 new houseguests all competing for a money, fame, and bragging rights! With a season full of twists this season breathes expect the unexpected! Who will win? Who will fall? Find out this season on Big Brother! Twists: * Heaven vs Hell: Each week will either be a HELL week or a HEAVEN week. * Heaven Week: '1. The person who gets 2nd in HOH will automatically be immune for the entire week. 2. Everyone plays in the POV competition, preventing backdoors! 3. The two final nominees can annex ONE person's vote at each eviction. * '''Hell Week: '''1. The person who gets last in HOH will automatically be a 3rd nominee for the week. 2. 7 people play in the HELL Power of Veto Competition, where if a nominee wins the POV, they have the option to save all 3 nominees, and if anybody else wins it they can name their own nominee, if they so choose to save a nominee. 3. The HOH gets to cast a vote to evict at the eviction. * '''TBA: ' Houseguests } | | | | |} } | | | | | |} } | | | | |} Pre-Jury Weekly Progress Week 1 At the premiere, the 16 Houseguests entered the house and got to know one another. They explored their new home. Shortly after, the twist was announced and everyone was sent panicking. Lucas won the first ever Heaven HOH competition, with Gamebro placing 2nd and getting immunity for the week! At the Nomination Ceremony, Char and Alissa were both nominated for Eviction, with Lucas stating that they weren't there so they didn't deserve to be in the cast. At the POV Competition, Game pulled out his first win and won the Power of Veto! He decided to discard. At the end of the week, the vote was 9-4 for Alissa to be shown the door! Poor sport! Week 2 During the Second Episode, Game won his second challenge! He won the next Head of Household competition on a Hell Week! Bill got last in the challenge, therefore, he became instantly nominated as the 3rd nominee. Game decided to nominate Char and Woah, stating that those two are the two he feels less connected with. At the Hell Power of Veto challenge, Woah pulled it out, and pulled himself off the block, not choosing to exercise his full power with the POV! Game then renominated Fiery, saying she was a good pawn. In the eviction, a tie of 6-6 was met. The 2 nominees in the tie, Bill and Char had to pull out all the stops to save themselves. In the Tiebreaker Challenge, Char won the first round, but Bill won every round after, sending Char out the door 2nd, and making her 15th place. Good Game, Char! Week 3 After Char left in the tie, the Houseguests gathered for their next Head of Household Challenge. It was a tug of endurance, where Times and Beverly were the last 2 people remaining on their boats. Beverly fell first, giving herself immunity for the week, and making Times the new Head of Household! He decided to nominate Fiery and Empitite as pawns, leaving the option for a renominee open. This week was a Heaven Week, so no backdoors were available, and everyone played in the veto! The Houseguests searched their way through a maze, and Woah found his way out the fastest winning his second Power of Veto competition in a row! During the Veto Ceremony, Woah stated Times had made him a deal for him to use the Power of Veto, but he ultimately decided not to exercise his Veto Power. At the live eviction, Emp annex Biggy's vote, while Fiery annex'd Joki's vote to evict. In the end, Fiery was evicted by a vote of 8-1, making her 3rd boot, and placing her on the prejury. Good Game, Fiery! Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Post-Jury Weekly Progress Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 (Triple Eviction) Part Two Week 12 Category:Seasons